my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuma Oda
Introduction Atsuma Oda is the son of Shugo Oda and Kana Tachibana. He was a normal child born with a normal fire quirk. However his fire quirk is connected to his emotions. As a result of this when Atsuma's parents are killed before his very eyes by the Villains Yashi Akechi it sends him on a rampage. Personality Atsuma is a natural born sheep dog. He is aggressive, but his parents have trained him to harness that aggression toward good rather than toward evil. Atsuma can not stand evil and will not stand by idol while evil goes on around him. He will do good for good sake rather than for a reward or fame. For him a Hero is a person who saves other's and not the most popular. Atsuma is best described as a Bull, however. He is strong and short sighted. Once he has something made up in his mind it is difficult to change his mind. He will charge forward with his horns up and face the problem head on. In Atsuma's mind he is invincible and thus there is no point in fear. It should be noted that Atsuma blames himself for his parent's death. If he had stood up and done the right thing then they would be alive right now. For Atsuma being a hero is not a dream job in the future or a goal to reach. It is his natural calling that the universe demands of him. His denying of the call is what got his parents killed. He got his parents killed. Synopsis Atsuma Oda is a young kid born with horns and a quirk that feeds off his emotions. When he was ten years old his parents were killed infront of his eyes by Best Girl. After the deed Atsuma goes on a rampage and terrorizes a chunk of the city. After he is stopped Atsuma dedicates himself to becoming a hero. He blames himself for his parents death and for the injuries of the people who were hurt by his flames as a result of his ramapage. Powers and Abilities Atsuma was born with the quirk Hellhound. This quirk gives the user the ability to makes flames that burn as hot as their emotions. The user of this quirk also gains a immunity to heat. It should be noted that beyond Hellhound Atsuma has a slight mutation he inherited from his mother. He is born with cow horns and a nataully strong body. His body has thicker bones than normal and is more incline to build up muscle. As a result of this Atsuma can lift three times his body weight and run twice as fast as your average ten year old. Natural Abilities Monstrous Strength Monstrous Endurance Enhanced Intelligence - Atsuma is smart enough to get into highschool at the age of ten. Quirk Moves Hellhound - Hellhound is a move where Atsuma lets his strong emotions burn off as flames. The fires erupt from every part of his body covering him in flames and burning anything around him. Hellhound is the first move Atsuma used by default and one that shows a lack of control rather than power. Flamethrower - Flamethrower is a move where Atsuma focus his flames at the palm of his hand and fires it off as a gout of flames. Hellfire - Hellfire is a move where Atsuma forces his flames into a condense ball and then lunches it out as a lump. The ball strikes a area and erupts into extreme heat! The flames of this attack change colors from red to blue due to heat. Fang's of Hell - Atsuma uses his flames to heat his hands up to ungodly levels of heat. He then uses his hands to melt though objects or people, depending on what his target is. Equipment History Major Battles and Events Trivia Atsuma gets int Yuuei due to the recommendation of Gregorio. Gregorio would rather keep the kid close so he can keep a eye on him than to let him go to any other school and risk being ill trained or being recruited by some villain. =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Students